Great Teacher Onizuka (1998)
, also known as , is a 1998 drama based on the anime of the same name. Synopsis The drama series is based on the manga and anime of the same name, both created by Fujisawa Tohru. The story is a sequel of lesser known series Shounan Jun'ai-gumi (Shounan Love Gang) where Onizuka Eikichi's rogue high school days are depicted. Sorimachi Takashi plays Onizuka Eikichi, a graduate of a third-rate University and the leader of a motorcycle gang, whose lifelong dream is to become a teacher. After being hired by a seemingly eccentric director, Onizuka begins his unconventional way of teaching a hopeless group of troublemakers. Although he meets much opposition from the students and teachers themselves, his passion for teaching, and more importantly, his students, eventually convinces everyone that Onizuka truly has the makings of a great teacher. Cast *Sorimachi Takashi as Onizuka Eikichi *Matsushima Nanako as Fuyutsuki Azusa *Kubozuka Yosuke as Kikuchi Yoshito *Nakamura Aimi as Aizawa Miyabi *Kirari as Mizuki Nanako *Ikeuchi Hiroyuki as Murai Kunio *Yamazaki Yuta as Watanabe Masaru *Tokuyama Hidenori as Yoda Kenji *Kuroda Miki as Nomura Tomoko *Oguri Shun as Yoshikawa Noboru *Shirakawa Minami as Oshima Chikako *Hayashi Tomoka as Tsukushima Erika *Nakao Akira as Uchiyamada Hiroshi *Kondo Yoshimasa as Nakamata Kouji *Enjoji Aya as Kotani Hiroko *Numata Baku as Fujitomi Makoto *Kobayashi Masahiro as Hakamada Hajime *Ida Kunihiko as Teshigawara Yuu *Fujiki Naohito as Saejima Ryuji *Mabuchi Erika as Uchiyamada Yoshiko *Tateishi Ryoko as Uchiyamada Ryoko *Murakami Rikako as Murai Tsubasa *Tajima Reiko as Aizawa Reiko *Kimura Tae as Miyuki *Harada Atsushi as Todo Shinichi *Sasai Eisuke as Todo Shinjin *Takahashi Katsumi (ep7) *Tamaki Hiroshi as Hamaki (ep10) *Esumi Makiko as a nurse (ep11) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Fujisawa Tohru Shounan Jun'ai-gumi (manga) *'Screenwriter:' Kazuhiko Yukawa *'Director:' Suzuki Masayuki *'Music:' Hattori Takayuki Episodes *'GREAT 01:' First, I'm a teacher *'GREAT 02:' The pervert teacher and the Madonna teacher *'GREAT 03:' It's the problem teacher *'GREAT 04:' Idol making money *'GREAT 05:' It's the teacher stalker *'GREAT 06:' The dangerous teacher who puts out his hand to a student's mother *'GREAT 07:' The teacher who does compensated dating *'GREAT 08:' The teacher who was fired in the opening ceremony of the second semester *'GREAT 09:' The teacher who has students withdraw from school by force *'GREAT 10:' The teacher who gets excited over staying at Fuyutsuki's room *'GREAT 11:' The violent teacher who was scolded by a beautiful nurse *'GREAT 12:' I'm a great teacher Special *'Viewership ratings:' 27.4％ *'Broadcast period:' 1998-Dec (re-broadcast 1999-Jun-29) Synopsis Onizuka Eikichi is assigned to a new school - a girls-only school. Cast *Sorimachi Takashi as Onizuka Eikichi *Katase Nana as Yamaguchi Rika *Shimizu Chika (清水千賀) as Masuda Yuka *Asami Reina as Saito Moe *Hara Fumina *Hosokawa Shigeki as Takeda-sensei *Kitamura Soichiro as Fuyutsuki Kenzo (Azusa's father) *Sato B-saku *Murakami Kohei *Shirakawa Yumi as Sakurai Akira/Sakura See Also *Great Teacher Onizuka (2012) - 2012 version External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:Needs Western names